


Ma raccogliendo me raccoglierai te stesso

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Implied/Referenced Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Relationships Study
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Io sono te e tu sei me,e dovunque tu sia, là io sono,e sono disseminato in tutte le cose,e da qualsiasi parte tu voglia, tu puoi raccogliermi,ma raccogliendo me, raccoglierai te stesso.(Osiride, Testo dei Sarcofagi)Secondo la mitologia egizia ogni uomo è composto di sei parti: il corpo (djed), l'anima (ba), il cuore (jb), il doppio (ka), l'ombra (sheut), il nome (ren).
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 12
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. The Body (djed) - Francesco/Giuliano

**Author's Note:**

> Metto le mani avanti: i significati originali degli elementi che costituiscono gli esseri umani secondo gli antichi egizi sono concetti molto più complessi di quanto una singola parola riesca ad esprimere, e comunque differiscono nelle traduzioni, nelle interpretazioni e pure nel numero di elementi totali. Questi erano quelli che mi piacevano di più e quindi questi ho tenuto. 
> 
> Tutto scritto per la missione #2 del COWT #10, prompt _mitologia egizia_.

Il problema principale è che lui e Giuliano non si parlano, e le motivazioni potrebbero essere - e sono - tutte e nessuna: perché non sanno farlo, perché non ci riescono, perché non ne hanno la voglia, il coraggio, la forza, perché a conti fatti è più semplice non dire niente, ad entrambi comunque riesce sempre meglio il fare e, soprattutto tra loro due, il fare è un po’ il cuore del concetto, la forza motrice di quello che sono. 

Il problema di questo problema è che Francesco a volte si sente annegare sotto il peso di tutte le parole che gli rimangono in gola, tutte quelle frasi taciute, quei pensieri soppressi, quelle piccole ovvietà che gli muoiono in bocca, tanto che incastonati sulla lingua, al posto delle papille gustative, gli pare di avere cimiteri di sentimenti deceduti, _sei bello_ , _resta_ , _mi sei mancato_ , _ti voglio bene_ , _ti amo_ , tutte cose che ha sempre pensato, cose che pensa ogni volta che afferra Giuliano per i capelli per baciarlo, per schiacciarselo contro, per contrapporre a questo silenzio emotivo la cruda realtà di mani fredde sulla pelle sudata, amore spicciolo, così basilare che è impossibile da negare, inutile da descrivere, superfluo da spiegare.

E non è che le cose non gli vadano bene così come sono, perché in fondo avere questo, avere le mani di Giuliano, la sua bocca, le dita, la curva del collo, le sue cosce che gli si stringono intorno ai fianchi quando fa qualcosa che gli piace particolarmente, avere la possibilità di toccarlo, di piegarlo, di farlo urlare e implorare e minacciare e pregare, potergli, a volte, fare del male - non troppo, ma neanche troppo poco - lasciargli lividi e graffi e morsi sotto i vestiti, mandarlo in giro coi propri segni addosso e la consapevolezza di non essere l’unico a saperlo, ecco, avere tutto questo non è poco. È solo che non è _tutto_.

E Francesco non è mai stato il tipo d’uomo da vivere di illusioni, non ne ha mai avuto né la propensione né l’occasione, e lo sa che ci sono impronte di altre mani sul corpo di Giuliano, impronte invisibili di tocchi leggeri, delicati, dettati da un amore che non ha nulla di urgente perché non è nuovo né violento, è un amore che non ha nulla da dimostrare o da spiegare, un amore che non ha bisogno di lasciare segni, non come il suo, ma non è questo a farlo impazzire, non è la gelosia, non è l’immagine fissa di quelle altre mani, di quelle altre labbra, di quegli occhi azzurri che sono lo specchio di quelli di Giuliano, no, Francesco non è un ipocrita e non è il gesto che gli invidia, ma le parole, quelle sì che lo fanno andare fuori di testa, l’idea di quelle frasi che lui non riesce a dire, che lui non potrebbe mai abbassarsi a pronunciare, parole che gli porterebbero pace e meraviglia e umiliazione e disonore, parole che lui deve tornare ad inghiottire, innaturali per lui ma non per loro.

Ma meglio vivere di briciole che vivere di niente, e se l’accontentarsi è un'arte allora lui può improvvisarsi artista, e se non può avere tutto allora farà in modo di prendersi abbastanza, di togliere quel che può, di rubare quel che riesce. 

Se il sole non può scaldare, che perlomeno illumini, e se non c’è una voce a chiamare il suo nome mentre salta nel buio, che perlomeno ci sia il ricordo di un corpo da abbracciare.


	2. The Heart (jb) - Lorenzo/Francesco

Gli riesce facile, di solito, attribuire nomi alle cose, gli piace aprirle, guardarne i meccanismi per imparare a capirle, è bravo a spaccarle e rimetterle insieme, a farle funzionare di nuovo con un po’ più di ordine, con uno scopo un po’ più preciso, e se il risultato è che quella cosa non ha esattamente la forma che aveva prima allora sarà stata migliorata, e se invece si rompe allora ci saranno state crepe fin dall’inizio.

E Lorenzo ha capito ben presto che le persone sono fatte più o meno allo stesso modo, che anche con loro, volendo, si può giocare. Le si può aprire, le si può scoprire, le si può cambiare e spezzare. Non si dovrebbe - questo gli è stato chiaro fin da subito - non per soldi né per odio né per potere, ma è possibile, e lui sa farlo bene, e lo ha fatto quando è stato necessario per la sua famiglia, quando non c’è stata altra scelta, quando l’alternativa sarebbe stata peggiore.

Con Francesco si ritrova nella strana situazione di non sapere, per la prima volta, non solo cosa fare, ma come distinguere il fare la cosa giusta dal fare quella sbagliata, perché ogni volta che pensa a Francesco ha in testa due immagini diverse, il Francesco che lo odia, quello che ha fatto del male a Giuliano, quello che per anni è sembrato sul punto di affondare il coltello non appena li avesse visti mostrare un segno di debolezza, e poi l’altro Francesco, quello che ha preso la sua mano quando gli è stata tesa, quello che ha tenuto in braccio suo figlio davanti a Dio, quello che gli ride piano contro la gola quando, nudi tra le lenzuola calde, Lorenzo gli dice di amarlo.

Il cuore di Francesco è la cosa che Lorenzo vorrebbe prendere in mano e smontare, capire, ed essere sicuro di poter lasciare intoccata perché già perfetta, già ripulita da tutte le ombre, dalla violenza, dall’odio che una volta li rendeva nemici. Quello che Lorenzo vorrebbe è una prova che non gli può essere data, di cui non ha voglia di sentire il bisogno, a cui sarebbe bello poter rinunciare senza rimpianti, senza il terrore di stare facendo uno sbaglio.

Fino a questo momento Giuliano era stata l’unica altra cosa nella sua vita che Lorenzo non aveva mai capito, né studiato né analizzato, ma con Giuliano non si erano mai posti né dubbi né domande, Giuliano è una parte di sé stesso, un’estensione di quello che Lorenzo è stato e sarà e vorrebbe essere, avrebbe più senso chiedere una prova di fiducia alle proprie mani, ai propri occhi o al proprio sangue piuttosto che a Giuliano.

E gli fa paura l’idea che Francesco possa essere qualcosa di simile, di ugualmente potente, qualcosa a sua volta in grado di toccarlo, di tradirlo, di farlo a pezzi come Giuliano non potrebbe mai fare, e allo stesso tempo c’è qualcosa di esaltante in questa fede senza certezze, in questo piegarsi a qualcosa al di là del suo intervento, cedere il controllo, abbandonare sé stesso al capriccio estraneo di volersi fidare di qualcun altro. 

Perché il cuore di Francesco, Lorenzo lo sa, è al posto giusto.


	3. The Soul (ba) - Lorenzo/Giuliano

A volte gli sembra di avere più ricordi di Lorenzo di quanti ne abbia di sé stesso. Di sicuro ha più ricordi di suo fratello di quanti ne abbia di chiunque altro, più di qualsiasi estraneo e più di qualsiasi altro membro della sua famiglia; neanche di sua madre ricorda con tanta precisione i lineamenti dal primo istante in cui li ha visti fino all’ultimo momento, neanche lei è così presente all’interno del suo archivio di memorie custodite sia consapevolmente che senza voglia.

Lorenzo è anche il suo primo ricordo in assoluto - una cosa che poi, più che un ricordo, è un’addizione di sensazioni: il movimento sfocato di una corsa nel sole, camicie bianche troppo grandi che gli si gonfiavano intorno, l’odore di erba tagliata da poco, il suono del suo nome, la consapevolezza - meravigliosa - di avere qualcuno al suo fianco.

Prima o dopo, tutte le certezze della vita di Giuliano sono state messe in discussione, tutti i dogmi, tutte le promesse, tutti i giuramenti sacri e gli affetti, nessuno ha retto indenne al passare degli anni, all'accumularsi della sua rabbia, della sua disillusione, del suo cinismo. Sa di essere stato una delusione per alcuni, un errore per altri, dubita di essere mai stato un rimpianto, forse sarà il rimorso di qualcuno che adesso se lo stringe addosso come un ripiego, luna al posto del sole, ma niente, assolutamente niente di tutto questo gli è mai importato, perché c’è una sola cosa che lui ha sempre avuto, che nessuno è mai riuscito a toglierli - o non del tutto, perlomeno - e quella cosa è Lorenzo.

E Lorenzo non è solo suo fratello, non è solo il suo primo amico, l’unica persona che l’abbia mai capito davvero, o l’amore più grande che abbia mai conosciuto, Lorenzo è quello che rimane di Giuliano tolto tutto il resto, tolta l’arroganza, tolto il disprezzo, tolto tutto il marciume che gli si è accumulato addosso e che non è mai riuscito a scrostarsi del tutto dalla pelle se non quando erano le mani di Lorenzo a lavarglielo via, con infinita pazienza e una gentilezza che Giuliano raramente si è meritato ma che mai, per nessun motivo, gli è stata negata.

Lorenzo è i pomeriggi di primavera passati in giardino a studiare, le panche di pietra su cui Giuliano si stendeva, indolente ed insofferente al tempo stesso, e l’unico modo per convincerlo a sorbirsi Platone era poggiare la testa in grembo a suo fratello ed ascoltarlo leggere a voce alta in quel latino così apprezzato dal loro padre, una mano tra i suoi capelli per richiamarlo all’attenzione quando, secondo lui, Giuliano si faceva distrarre un po’ troppo dalle nuvole sopra di loro.

Lorenzo è le notti di inverno calde di vino, angoli nascosti dalla luce di un camino quasi spento, coperte buttate a terra e sbuffi di polvere che danzavano loro intorno, baci dalla punta del mento a quelle delle dita, e Giuliano che poteva addormentarsi senza dover dare niente in cambio, perché Lorenzo aveva già tutto quello che lui era e, per quello che lo riguardava, poteva prendersi anche il resto e cercare di abbellirlo, migliorarlo, tentare di aggiustarlo.

Se Giuliano ha mai avuto un’anima, un pezzo di sé realmente divino e immortale, allora quell’anima è Lorenzo, perché nessun legame, mai, gli è parso più santo dell’avere nelle vene lo stesso sangue di Lorenzo, nessun sacramento è mai riuscito a prendersi la sua fede come una parola di suo fratello, un suo sorriso, un suo abbraccio. E se la dannazione deve venire, verrà forse per lui, ma mai per la sua anima, mai per Lorenzo.

Giuliano non teme niente perché non c’è niente da cui suo fratello non saprà proteggerlo.


	4. The Double (ka) - Giuliano/Francesco

Fin da bambini Francesco è sempre stato più un amico di Lorenzo che suo, e Giuliano non ricorda di aver mai trovato in lui un buon compagno di giochi, non litigavano - e questo, a posteriori, gli sembra quasi strano - non si sono mai buttati a terra o tirati sassi in faccia, cosa che accadeva più che frequentemente con altri bambini, ma la cosa derivava probabilmente dal fatto che Francesco avesse meno interesse per Giuliano di quanto Giuliano ne avesse per lui (che pure era molto poco).

No, Francesco da bambino non aveva occhi che per Lorenzo, questo Giuliano se lo ricorda bene, soprattutto perché non è cambiato molto ora che sono tutti adulti, anche se un po’ di quell’attenzione Giuliano è riuscita a rubargliela, e nemmeno tanto per dispetto, ma perché lo ritiene un suo diritto: Lorenzo è roba sua prima di essere roba di chiunque altro, e Francesco non è Lucrezia Donati, per cui Giuliano prova una simpatia a distanza educatamente ricambiata, Francesco è un Pazzi, e nemmeno uno di quelli innocui, come può esserlo Guglielmo che è come pasta di pane tra le mani di Bianca, Francesco è uno di quelli pericolosi, ed è per questo che Giuliano si è interessato a lui. Perlomeno all’inizio.

Tutto quello che è venuto dopo Giuliano lo sente al di fuori del suo controllo, anche se fa fatica a riconoscerlo persino a sé stesso. La rabbia che ha trovato in Francesco, la violenza del suo odio e del suo amore, il suo vivere al di fuori di sé stesso, senza ideali grandiosi nel cuore e col sarcasmo dei disillusi sulle labbra, sono un qualcosa che non aveva previsto né che avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato, qualcosa che era stato perfino straniante riconoscere in qualcun altro. Era stato strano credergli sulla parola la prima volta che Francesco gli aveva detto che per suo fratello sarebbe morto senza rimpianti, perché tanto non aveva altro al mondo di altrettanto importante, nemmeno la sua vita. Era stato strano capire, senza bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni, quando Francesco un giorno, di punto in bianco, gli aveva detto: _Lorenzo ha un progetto in testa che né io né te riusciremo a capire mai_. Era stato strano, sì, ma bello.

Bello avere qualcuno che gli assomigliasse tanto, bello sapere che ci fosse qualcun altro a vivere una vita giusto un passo più in là rispetto al centro della scena, bello non doversi giustificare, non dover fare finta di volere, di tanto in tanto, fare a pezzi qualcosa solo per il gusto di farlo. Ed era stato bello che Francesco avesse capito a sua volta, senza fare domande, senza averne paura, riconoscendo in Giuliano il suo doppio e accettandolo come tale con altrettanta naturalezza.

E c’è forse troppa lucidità in quell’auto-distruzione, nel mettersi le mani addosso per fare male a sé stessi facendo male all’altro, ma c’è anche qualcosa di giusto, una specularità perfetta a cui è difficile rinunciare adesso che l’hanno scoperta, e, viceversa, in cui è facile affondare e perdersi e dimenticare, almeno per qualche ora, di essere nati sbagliati e di non poter guarire.


	5. The Shadow (sheut) - Lorenzo/Giuliano

Lorenzo non ricorda gli anni prima della nascita di Giuliano, riesce a malapena a credere che siano esistiti, e se non fossero un’evidenza matematica sarebbe quasi tentato di rinnegarli, di far finta che non ci sia mai stati un tempo in cui lui era uno soltanto. Aver vissuto un pezzo di vita senza Giuliano è una verità che lo lascia atterrito, ma si domanda, a volte, se a parti inverse sarebbe stato lo stesso per suo fratello.

Si domanda, per esempio, se Giuliano non abbia mai desiderato essere il primogenito, di avere per sé quel ruolo tradizionale di figlio più voluto, prima gioia di un padre, sospiro di sollievo di una madre. Giuliano, essendo Giuliano ha sempre negato, riso addirittura all’idea di dover essere lui a farsi carico della rispettabilità della famiglia, sollevato un bicchiere di vino in onore di Lorenzo e brindato alla propria fortuna di essere arrivato secondo.

E Lorenzo non chiamerebbe mai suo fratello un bugiardo, non gli farebbe mai il torto di non credere ad ogni sua parola, ed è consapevole delle proprie responsabilità, delle rinunce che hanno comportato e di come il suo carattere e le sue ambizioni siano state modellate di conseguenza, ma Lorenzo sa anche che poche volte Piero ha guardato Giuliano nello stesso modo in cui guarda lui ogni giorno, è ben consapevole che tanto i suoi avversari che i suoi alleati ritengono Giuliano un suo accessorio, una sua ombra, senza capire che Giuliano è la sua linea di equilibrio, la ricompensa che Dio gli ha riconosciuto in cambio di sogni e aspirazioni ormai rilegati a piaceri temporanei, a cui dedicarsi solo tra un’incombenza e l’altra.

Ha provato a parlarne a suo fratello una volta, ha cercato di fargli un discorso più complicato del necessario sulla predestinazione e sulle aspettative sociali, di come quella pressione fosse una forza estranea che li schiacciava tutti e che resisterle era comunque un’opzione, una battaglia che lui, Lorenzo, avrebbe sempre appoggiato, anche se difficile, anche se forse ritenuta non ideale, e Giuliano aveva riso e scosso la testa e gli aveva risposto _se ti senti così tanto in colpa allora fai in modo che nostro padre non mi cacci via da questa casa, così saremo pari_ , e l’aveva detto come se pensasse che Lorenzo avrebbe seriamente concesso a qualcuno, perfino al loro stesso padre, di mandarlo via contro la sua volontà. 

Lo aveva detto come se pensasse davvero che Lorenzo potrebbe, volendo, fare a meno di lui, cosa assolutamente non vera, perché Lorenzo, da solo, andrebbe in pezzi e questa è una certezza che ha avuto sin dal primo momento in cui era stato chiamato a provare di essere degno del nome che portava, non riuscirebbe nemmeno ad elencare tutte le volte in cui era stato in grado di fare quello che doveva solo perché sapeva che dietro di lui c’era Giuliano, e se Giuliano era lì allora sarebbe andato tutto come doveva, semplicemente perché era così che funzionavano le cose, era quello il patto che Lorenzo aveva fatto con suo padre, con Dio e col mondo. 

Lorenzo si augura solo che Giuliano lo sappia, e, in caso contrario, che prima o poi si lasci convincere a crederlo senza ridergli in faccia.


	6. The Name (ren) - Francesco/Lorenzo

_Mi hanno insegnato a dubitare di qualsiasi parola uscisse dalla bocca di un Medici,_ gli ha detto una volta, proprio all’inizio di tutto questo, ed era stato onesto, più sincero di quanto avrebbe dovuto, sperando così di far capire a Lorenzo quali sarebbero stati i limiti della loro pace, qual era il muro che non avrebbero mai scalato, né insieme né da soli, non importa quanto impegno ci avessero potuto mettere, quanto del loro tempo ci avessero potuto investire.

C’erano poi anche altre crepe da prendere in considerazione, Giuliano era probabilmente quella più profonda, quella più evidente, ma non l’unica, tante piccole fratture che affluivano in quella più grande, immensa, che erano i loro nomi contrapposti, avversari in una guerra iniziata prima di loro, e Francesco non aveva mai capito come per Lorenzo quella fosse una sfida e non l’orlo di precipizio che lui invece vedeva, così vicino che a volte quasi se lo sentiva franare sotto i propri piedi.

Lo aveva affascinato il modo in cui Lorenzo faceva sue le parole, i concetti e le frasi che Francesco usava contro di lui, e si era divertito ad argomentare, a discutere, a trovare nuovi modi di aver ragione senza che la ragione gli fosse riconosciuta mai, perché Lorenzo aveva sempre un modo diverso di guardare alle cose, di spiegarle, di venderle a chi gli stava intorno come il mercante di lana che non è mai stato e che forse sarebbe dovuto essere, e Francesco aveva sentito i moniti di Jacopo risuonargli in testa, perché quel talento di Lorenzo neanche suo zio lo aveva mai negato, ed era preoccupante, adesso, capirne il motivo.

Eppure Francesco si è sforzato. Nonostante tutto, nonostante ogni istinto, lui ha ascoltato e annuito e a volte ha anche creduto. E qualcosa dentro di lui è rifiorito nel sentirsi chiamare _fratello_ e _amico_ e _compagno_ , e gli sarebbe piaciuto poter andare oltre, poter credere anche a tutto al resto, alle parole di stima e di affetto pronunciate a voce alta di fronte a tutti, a quelle sussurrate nel segreto di una camera da letto, con le finestre sbarrate per non far entrare la luce e la porta chiusa a chiave.

Ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che tutti quei nomi non gli appartenevano, non avrebbero mai potuto essere davvero suoi. Fratello di Lorenzo lui, quando Giuliano sarebbe stato capace di spegnere le stelle in cielo e appendere la luna al contrario se solo Lorenzo glielo avesse chiesto? Amico di Lorenzo lui, quando ancora la gente sussurrava nel vederli dallo stesso lato di una panca di legno, quando gli amici di Lorenzo, quelli veri, ancora rifiutavano di trovarsi nella stessa stanza in cui si trovava lui?

A Lorenzo non aveva neanche provato a spiegarlo, perché sapeva che questo era un qualcosa che, nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, lui non avrebbe mai capito perché erano troppo al di sotto di lui, troppo al di sotto del suo nome, per essere anche solo prese in considerazione. 

Quindi Francesco era rimasto zitto, impotente, credendo a tutto, ma senza davvero sperare in niente.


End file.
